Shadows
by Jilhaji
Summary: AU in a big way. Sev is a vampire in a great big city! *slash* SS/HP Chapter 2 up! Chapter 3 will be longer I swear, and up this weekend!
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Shadows  
  
Author: Jilhaji (jilhaji@hotmail.com)  
  
Pairing: SSxHP  
  
Rating: R  
  
Warnings: yaoi, not-too-explicit sex, vampirism  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own either of these two, more's the pity. If you want to gift them, I'd be much obliged.  
  
  
  
Running. Pounding feet against the pavement. They're chasing me. They won't stop following me. They're catching up to me. I see something ahead, an alleyway. I duck into it and press the length of my body against the wall. I hide in the darkness, trying my best to blend in. It works. I see them run past. They keep moving forward. They don't notice that they're prey is no longer ahead of them. It's getting more and more difficult to avoid them. These street gangs are smarter than one would think. I don't even bother them. They just get bored after they've fed. They eat as soon as they wake up and then spend their time until sleep tormenting the locals and those like me.  
  
I've lived on these streets for as long as I can remember, by myself. They're far from the safest ones in the city, but if you can survive here, they're better for someone on his own. It's not a great existence by far. There's no excitement around here, just routine. Then, of course, maybe that's a good thing. I don't know. As long as I can survive between waking and sleeping, with feeding in between, I'm fine. I don't need the foolish pursuits of these punks. Routine may not be exciting, but it keeps me animate. I make do and for now, that's all I need. I've got my pad for sleeping and food is easy to find. I can keep the hunger, lust, and thirst satisfied.  
  
Speaking of food, I can feel the hunger slowly rising. That particular group of punks may be heading back this way and they'll be mad. This'll be no place for a man alone. Even a creature like me can't hold his own against that many. If I get into a fight, I may not be able to keep control over myself, especially since I need to eat. I had best get away from here quickly. Haunted Shadows isn't far from here. It's a decent club and at this time of night it should be packed, the perfect place to lose myself and to find a tasty bite at the same time. It'll be a late meal. It's almost midnight now, but that's all right. I just woke up a couple of hours ago anyway.  
  
It's cold out tonight, but it seems like I can't feel the cold at all. I pause in front of a closed convenience store and look in the glass window, examining my clothing. The black leather might be a bit daring for this club, but I don't really have to worry about that. It looks good with my hair, the black on black making quite a striking picture. The plain black V-neck matches the tight leather as well, but is still kept in check by the simple silver choker. A tuft of hair covering one midnight eye creates an image both mysterious and, somehow, innocent. How ironic. All in all, the whole outfit should work and if all else fails, a little flirting with the bouncer never hurt anyone.  
  
I blow a kiss to myself in the mirror and move on. The streets are dark, but the club should be easy to find. There it is up ahead. Haunter Shadows glares out at the world with bright, flashy lights and pounding music that you can hear from a quarter mile away. What do you know? I won't have to flirt or even pay to get into the club. Tonight's bouncer is one of the few friends that I keep these days. Friends get in the way too often, but Albus is well worth the risks. He gets me in for free whenever he works there. He knows how often I have to run for shelter. I wave to him and he calls me up to the front of the line. He gives me a quick hug than ushers me inside and turns back to the mobs facing him. It's a popular club and there are plenty of poor souls out there to deal with.  
  
I step into the main room. The entrance is at least twenty feet above the dance floor. Cages suspend from the ceiling. Dancers, both male and female, are up there, tempting and enticing, moving to the rhythm of the music. The floor below me is teeming with people. They move against each other, drunk with adrenaline, pleasure, maybe alcohol and, in a place like this, who knows what else. The uninhibited dancers down below, unabashedly doing whatever comes naturally are a sight to stir anyone's, well almost anyone's, blood. Gods…this is just what I need.  
  
The music's loud beat is the pulse of the entire place. Everyone obeys its will. It's dark and crowded, just as I desire. The hunger fills me. The lust and thirst stand as handmaidens. I scan the dance floor carefully, looking over all the faces, making sure that no one I know is here. Wait. Down, directly below me on the floor. My eyes lock onto a single swaying form among the masses. All other thoughts flee from my mind as I look upon this heavenly, or maybe infernally, beautiful creature. The gangs outside, my wants, my needs all are forgotten in the sway of his hips. Glossy, messy black hair falls in waves about slim shoulders and down his back. Eyes that seem almost black look out of a face that would have put Adonis to shame. A sparkling silver tank top that seems to be almost painted on tops a pair of clingy blue jeans with white and silver rhinestone snowflakes along the sides of his legs. The jeans conceal nothing and the top is not much better. The shirt is tight enough to outline a toned and chiseled torso. As he dances, his hair falls over his eyes and loose strands form a sort of halo. Thick silver combat boots complete the figure. A vision from hell dressed in heaven.  
  
I slowly move down the stairs and across the dance floor until I am standing near this creature of duality. A smile is spared for me as he spots me from a few yards away. I don't move forward, but somehow he gets closer. He's moving towards me! I begin to put on a show for one, even though I'm sure more are watching. My head rolls around my shoulders, dragging my hair across my shoulders. My hands are on my hips, but they ghost over my upper body in time to the music, never touching. Sometimes, my arms go out in front of me, touching and tantalizing an invisible partner. Spinning and folding my body over, I catch small glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye.  
  
I see him watching me, making his way towards me, slowly but surely. I throw myself into the dance, giving it my all. I walk the line of control and barely stay on the side of discipline. I'm part of the dance. On a spin away from him, I suddenly find arms around my waist and a warm body pressed against my back. I jerk away, surprised and turn to smack the offending party upside the head, only to change the motion mid strike. I throw and arm around his neck and pull him in close. I can feel his breathing. I bring my mouth to his ear. I'm close enough to hear his pulse. The hunger, lust and thirst scream and cry out with need. I whisper in his ear. An invitation. He nods in return, but doesn't seem willing to change our position. So, I take the lead.  
  
He's a good dancer, not wonderful, but then he hasn't had my seeming millennia of practice. I can feel eyes on us from all sides and with reason. We make a pretty pair and I think I know what some of these guys will be thinking of later when they're back home alone in the dark of night. I know the image that they'll see inside they're eyelids and in their dreams. His tousled, short hair and my straight, long hair. His radiant clothing to my shadows. His eyes, black as night, staring into mine. Above and below, with either figure able to play either part. The tension in the air practically a physical reality. We dance closely. I've never danced like this before. I haven't felt this alive for ages. The song stops and yet it seems to have lasted forever.  
  
It's customary to change partners after a dance here, but I don't want to let him go. I lean in again. "Care to find someplace more private?" He nods, not speaking, and pulls me towards one of the back rooms, all identical. He turns around and I know that he felt it, the connection. The song may have ended, but the real dance is still going on. The hunger, lust and thirst are still swaying to a melody, to music I can't hear. The pounding heart of the boy who's leading me away from the mob and into privacy is the beat. The door closes behind us, locks from the inside. He turns to face me. I can feel him moving closer. He throws his arms around me and brings us in closer. It's dark in here, no lights, but maybe that's a good thing. We don't need them anyway.  
  
He finds my lips and suddenly all that matters right now is the young man in my arms. His open mouth is an invitation. I'm nearing the line I walked earlier. I grasp at the offer. I'm still in control. I can feel his heart beat, pulsing and pounding through his body. I'm walking the line carefully, still sturdy on my feet. His hands are everywhere and so are mine. I'm not so steady. The dance is speeding up. I'm faltering, unsteady at the edge of a precipice. My fingers play out through his hair and he moves one hand to the small of my back. I'm falling. The music gets louder. I let go of restraint. I'm not in control. I give in. End the kiss and pull him down onto the small bed behind me. Roll him over. Push myself above him. Support myself on my arms. Clothes go flying.  
  
Straddle him. Trace a path over his stomach and chest and follow it with my mouth. Caress his hair. Grab his hand. Entwined fingers. Lick his collarbone. Feel his shiver. Press my lips against his again. Bruising kiss. Tongues wrestling madly while hands are everywhere. Franticly thrusting, pressing together. Pull back. Kiss my way across his face and down to his throat. I'm screaming inside with protest, but instinct has me. I feel canines sliding out and digging into flesh with the precision of two hundred years practice. In those two hundred years, his life is the sweetest of any I've tasted. I hate myself for loving it. I hate the pleasure that runs though my nerves as his blood runs through my body. I console myself that the pleasure is even greater for him. I can't stop. I can't end it before the last drops are in my mouth. I haven't lost myself like that before. Something tells me that I never will again. The hunger abates, the thirst fulfilled, the lust satisfied. The color slowly leaves his cheeks and the vibrant form goes limp. Those hands fall loose. The music ends on a crescendo. The dance stops.  
  
Author's note: Okay…that was fun. Anyway, I'm thinking of writing a sequel later this week. If you're interested, leave me a review! Do you want Harry to die? Or should he be turned into a vampire like Snape? It's up to you guys. I've got a couple ideas tossing about, but I'd like your opinion. It'll be slashy no matter what and probably more explicit, if only to appease my roommate. Bye! 


	2. Author's Note

The Author speaks:  
  
Okay…I'm definitely hearing a lot of votes for vampire Harry. The next part should be ready by Friday night or early Saturday morning (depending on when my lovely beta goddess finished with it). Now to answer some comments:  
  
Don't worry, it'll be bloody obvious who Harry is in the next one…believe me. ::winks::  
  
I quite purposely made his eyes dark to start with, and don't worry, it is explained later. But kudos for noticing, Reaper!  
  
Don't worry, love. It'll end happily.  
  
"The good ended happily and the bad unhappily. That is the meaning of fiction" -Oscar Wilde  
  
4. Merely because Lain-chan adores him so very much, Albus will be making a repeat appearance somewhere in the story!  
  
  
  
I'll be posting the next chapter as chapter two so this lovely author's note will go bye-bye! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The blood rush fades and slowly my mind starts working again. Someone is shaking my shoulder, and as the lethargy vanishes, I am able to hear a voice in my ear. "C'mon there lad. Wake up. We've got to get you and…that…out of here. Severus, get up! No use playing dead, boy. Up and at 'em."  
  
From somewhere in the depths of my mind, I remember how to speak. "Go away, Albus. Leave me alone." Dear gods, I haven't felt like this since… "No…no…." I jump up off of the bed and see the form lying there, tousled hair and pale skin. "No…" Realization. "I…" I reach out to brush the bangs away from closed eyes, kneeling by the bed.  
  
"No use worrying about it now that you've done it. I told you it wasn't healthy or safe to go without feeding as long as you have. But we have to get you out of here now…him too." He calmly reaches over me and pulls the boy's shirt back on, tossing mine on top of me. When I make no move to move, he reaches down and lightly slaps my cheek. "Put that on. Really, you're how old?" Pulling me to my feet, he pushes me towards the door. Dazed, I put on the shirt.  
  
"Albus…I…it wasn't me…. I didn't mean to…" Blast it. I can't find the words to speak. I just killed a mortal. I've done it before and I'll probably do it again. So why does it hurt so much?  
  
"Here. I'll carry the boy, and we can go out the back door. You do know how to find the way back to your own flat don't you?" He lifts the body into his arms and somehow, I remember to move out of the way. Slipping out the back door, we manage to escape without anyone seeing us. The club is closing anyway, so it's not that dangerous. "You're damned lucky that I came looking for you. It's about a half hour til sunrise and you would've been crispy friend Severus. What's gotten into you?"  
  
If I could've replied, I would have. But as it is, I don't want to even think. I lost control. I gave in and I loved it. I've fought this for so many years, and I've never lost control that badly. Something about that boy…something in me. There was something more than sex and blood there. More than lust. I don't even know who he is, but there was a spark inside of me when I was with him. Even the usual joy of feeding doesn't feel like that did.  
  
The dark streets seem to fly by as we make for my building, and somehow we make it there before the sun comes up. I fumble for the key to my blasted door and step inside, holding the door for Albus to do the same. He quietly carries the boy over to my couch and lays him down softly. I go over to the boy and look down at the beautiful face and form. "I can't let him die, Albus."  
  
"Sev…you told me when we first became friends that you would never ever change anyone."  
  
"I know that! But, I felt something Albus! I know that if I don't do this it will be the biggest mistake of my entire life…you don't understand. I've lived like this for longer than your family has been in this country, Albus. I've never felt the way I felt last night…never."  
  
His eyes met mine and he merely nodded. "If you're sure Sev…If you're sure."  
  
"More than I've ever been about anything…Keep an eye out for me?" He nods and I go to the kitchen quickly, grabbing a small knife from the drawer. When I come back, Albus has moved the body to the floor. Even if he's never seen this done, I know that I told him about it once when we discovered together just how much vodka it takes to get a vampire drunk. I move to kneel beside the body and slowly reach out my arm, bringing the knife to my wrist, I whisper in the ancient tongue of my kind. I make a small gash in the flesh as I pray to the Goddess of the Night.  
  
As I call out to the God her consort, I take the cut in my mouth and fill my mouth with this boy's own blood, now mine, and soon to be his again. As I lean over, I look into this mortal's beautiful face. I press my lips to his and force his mouth open, warm lifeblood flowing from my mouth into his body. The process is repeated several times before I see any change, and then I see a soft light settle around his body and mine, closing the wounds on my arm and his neck. I've only felt this light once before, and, as before, I am lulled gently to sleep by it.  
  
______________________________  
  
This time the unnatural sleep holds something different, and instead of finding myself alone in a calm darkness, there is a presence with me. I can feel it at the edges of my senses and I hear a voice. "Severus Snape…you have an interesting future ahead of you, child. We've called you here for that very reason. This childe of yours is different. You and he can accomplish great things together…but this is no ordinary bond you've created. You've got many trials ahead of you still, many more than ever before. But remember your own strengths and depend on his."  
  
Arms wrap around me from both sides and a soft breeze passes through my hair, warmth seeping into my body. Something within me wakes up and I feel a place within me fill slowly. One of the hands reaches out and grabs my arm, and I feel a quick burning on my wrist. Then, as quickly as they came, the arms are gone. "Good bye, Severus. We will speak again."  
  
______________________________  
  
My eyes snap open and I quickly notice that Albus is sitting on the couch, reclining in a pair of my jeans and his own t-shirt. "About time you woke up. It's almost midnight. I figured you'd like me to hang around. You're bed is comfortable for the lack of use it receives." I stand quickly and see that he has pulled out a change of clothing for me as well.  
  
"Thank you for staying around. I get the feeling I may need the company. I didn't wake up for three days after the change, and I get the feeling that this one won't either." I change quickly into more comfortable clothing, black jeans and a cotton v-neck. I move to the kitchen to make a sandwich for my guest and to track down something for myself.  
  
As I return to the room with a plate and glass in hand, I just barely here Albus musing, "What pretty green eyes this one has, Sev."  
  
Hardly thinking, I reply while setting his sandwich on the table. "They're not green, they're black, Albus...you're getting senile."  
  
"No, my dear boy, they're green. A few minutes after you went under, both of your eyes fluttered briefly. Here, see?" He reaches over and gently pushes the pale eyelids backs.  
  
Suddenly, his words actually hit me, and I turn with horror in my eyes. "No..." But it's true, a pair of green eyes stare blankly out of that angelic face, before Albus lets the lids slide closed again. "No…."  
  
TBC (very soon I promise!) 


End file.
